When he disappears
by MollyRuns15
Summary: Everything was perfect at camp. The titan war was over and I, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were finally together. Well that is until he disappears... ( set after The Last Olypian and leading into The Lost Hero) recently revised by Savanna Silverstone!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story and I am so excited! Thank you for reading and I do not own the Percy Jackson Series!

I sat around the campfire laughing, singing, and holding hands. At the same time, I was holding hands with this idiot I call Seaweed Brain that through the years, I have come to know as my boyfriend.

Everything had been perfect since the Titan War ended. Life was peaceful. Camp was an ordinary camp with no quests or scary monsters in between and I had everything I ever wanted.

Nothing is ever perfect for long. That's what a voice at the back of my head kept saying and for some reason, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake it off.

Well, at least in my world. I'd say as I make an effort to push those thoughts away. I looked over at Percy and could not help but smile back when he gave me one of his crooked and idiotic ones.

Who would ever have seen or even thought of this? Daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon, their parents are natural enemies but together they're at their happiest.

I conjured all those good and joyful thoughts in my head but I was interrupted again by that voice in my mind as if it was just reminding me.

I had no clue how bent I was on trying to control my thoughts until Percy waved his hand in front of my face.

"Annabeth, hey anyone there ?" Percy repeated playfully waving his hand back and forth.

"Of course, just thinking" I managed to say as I forced myself back to reality.

"How about we take a walk and we can talk all about what is going on inside that Athenian brain of yours?" Percy suggested as he pulled me up from my seat.

I nodded "Sure."

As we walked towards the beach he never let go of my hand. I didn't appreciate that much then because the whole time I was thinking that we might get into trouble for leaving the campfire early and, of course, the annoying voice.

It was Percy again who interrupted my thoughts before they could get any deeper. "You know Wise Girl. I just wanted to get you alone. Just you and not with your massive Athenian plans for any potential upcoming war." He joked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I punched his arm in fun. I mean who else can say something romantic and destroy it in the span of one sentence. I secretly thought it was sweet how he wanted to be alone with me. I always found it sweet whenever he did something for me, even if he did cover it up or destroy it with some bad joke or insult.

"Ow!" Percy said in mock pain. I knew though that that alone, wouldn't hurt him. He had years worth of training that probably built his arms up. I kinda do wanna see how far they've gone.

No Annabeth, snap out of it. My much serious side tried to tell me. Well, if it can distract me from all the negative thoughts, it might be more beneficial to have something like that to think about.

Being a daughter of Athena, I immediately formed a plan. "Aww…That's really sweet of you Percy . I think we should do something you like now… To make up for me being out of it for a while... How about we go for a swim ?"

I didn't bother to wait for his reply since I knew he would say yes anyhow. I just ran to my cabin to get my bikini, probably cutting off anything he had to say.

This is a plan worthy of Athena. Actually no nevermind, I would hope my mother would never form a plan like this. A gross mental image of my mother making up excuses to see my boyfriend shirtless popped into my mind and I shuddered discretely.

As I pushing that disgusting image out of my mind I raced to back to the beach with my shorts and t-shirt over my new sea green bikini.

I spotted Percy as soon as I stepped on the beach. He had water dripping from his abs which meant he allowed himself to get wet.

"Like what you see?" He had a smirk on his face that clearly said I know what you're staring at. He was trying to piss me off.

Well, two can play at that game. Itook off my shorts and shirt, revealing my bikini that matched his eyes. "Look who is laughing now" I said as I could see he was using all his willpower not to drool.

That reminded me of the first time I met him. He was drooling in his sleep as I fed him in the infirmary wasn't he?

I ran into the deeper part of the ocean. I heard more water splash behind me and I knew he was following me.

The next few minutes could've lasted forever because we had the time of our lives. We splashed each other. We made sand castles. We looked for shells and we ended it all with an underwater kiss. It was just like two months ago when we first started dating.

Then suddenly the annoying voice came back in my mind again but I just pushed it away. No one could ruin that moment.

After all that, we ended up outside his cabin. I kissed him goodnight then as I made my way back, I heard him say "I love you Wise Girl."

I had my back to him so he see didn't the blush and the smile that quivered up my face. I was much happier inside though. In my mind, I was doing a happy dance .

"You know I love you too." I managed to say on my way back to the cabin.

Everything was perfect ,or so I thought. Who knew that less than a day later, this would all seem like a dream?

The next morning, the Hero of Olympus, Seaweed Brain, Percy, my boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Everything was the exact opposite. The voice in my head was right.

Hey this is the same story just the first chapter has been revised by Savannah Silverstone! Please review i would love to know the thoughts on this story! Btw the second chapter will be revised by Savannah too! I will post it when she is done! Thanks for reading(:


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat at breakfast with my siblings, I looked around observing the mess hall. It had become a habit for me, being the daughter of Athena and all.

My eyes passed over the Poseidon table. It was empty. Where was Percy? He never misses breakfast...

I quickly finished my food and raced toward his cabin. I knocked a few times and heard no reply.

Then I remembered the voice from yesterday. No Annabeth no do no think that, he probably just overslept. I said to myself as the reality of what was happening started to dawn on me.

Well, there was only one way to find out if the voice was correct, I barged into his room. It didn't look any different. There were clothes all over the ground and, the bed looked like it was slept in, but no Percy.

No, no, no. I looked left to right. From the empty bunks, to the closets, to every nook and cranny in the room but Percy wasn't there.

"Percy! This is not funny!" I said desperately. Hoping against hope that Seaweed Brain would pop up from a hiding spot with a goofy smile and say something along the lines of "Just kidding!"

My hopes slowly fell though as the minutes passed by and still nothing in his cabin moved or showed any sign of holding a hyper demigod.

Maybe he just went for a swim or he had to go get something he left in the beach or maybe he's already in the mess hall and I just missed him. The ideas started to get more and more improbable as I thought deeper and deeper and before I knew it the first tear had started its descent down my face. Gone… He's gone.

I stormed into the mess hall looking well, like a mess. I had tears falling down my face and I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy. I was sweating already due to the fact that I had searched wearily around the cabin and the surrounding areas.

"Annabeth my dear, what is wrong?" I heard Chiron say, concern clearly laced into his words.

"Its Percy, hes g-gone." I could now feel the eyes of every camper on me. They must have been surprised. The calm, composed Annabeth was breaking down right in front of them. Feeling self-conscious, I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to stay strong but it was so hard, that part of me just disappeared.

"What do you mean gone? Are you sure? Maybe he just went for a swim?" Chiron suggested but I could see that he was also starting to worry.

"No Chiron, I can feel it, and he wasn't in his cabin and I even searched the other places I thought he'd be in…"

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Everyone look around, I am sure he is probably around here somewhere." He announced to the campers who were then finishing off their meals.

They wouldn't find him. I thought but decided against saying it out loud. Millions of questions popped into my head. Why did he leave? Was he taken? Kidnapped? No not kidnapped, demigod-napped? Well, whatever it's called I knew it was the answer. Percy would never leave me, or the camp, without a good reason or even a note. But who would ever take him? Someone who wants to revenge? Kronos? But no, we got rid of most of the threats like that. Who else could want to harm The Hero of Olympus?

My head was pounding by the time everyone came back from looking. Everyone had either a sad or pained expression on their face that was for sure, but not one single campers grief and worry even came close to matching mine.

"All cabin leaders meet in the big house for a meeting immediately!" Chiron announced before quickly galloping away

I was the first one there, but after a minute everyone was seated around the ping pong table. Everyone looked worried, even Clarisse, which really surprised me. Drew was crying, which pissed me off. She didn't even know Percy like I did. He was probably just another hot camper to her. I brushed all those thoughts from my head. All I should be thinking about then was Percy.

Travis and Connor Stoll were not even trying to pick pocket anybody as they walked past them to their seats.

"So…" I spoke up as soon as everyone was in their seats. "I am assuming nobody found him or any signs to where he may have gone?"

Silence.

"We have given all of our best efforts into looking for any traces of Percy and now we must presume The Hero of Olympus is gone." Chiron sadly announced. But one thing was still on everyone's minds... Should they ask the gods?

As I walked back into my cabin after the meeting, I felt all eyes of my siblings on me. Their grey eyes full of wisdom looked at me worriedly as if any minute, I might break. That was not true on the outside, but my insides were a whole different story.

I felt as if my heart had been cut in half and then sewn back together.

That is enough self pity for one day. I told myself. There were so much more productive things to use my time on. I refuse to sit back and feel sorry for myself. I will get a good sleep and prepare to confront the gods.

But as I thought, Poseidon's face popped in my mind. How will he feel when he finds out his favorite son, his pride and joy is missing? Heck, he might even know where Percy is…

I guess I'll worry about that as soon as I wake up again. The events of the past hour wore me out to the point that I fell dead asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In my dreams that cow...*cough* um, excuse me, the goddess Hera appeared to me. It took all my willpower to not pull out my knife That is if you can do that in dream form.

You will find your answers, and the boy with one shoe will help you with that, you will find him at the Grand Canyon in two days time. It's funny that she didn't even bother hiding her contempt when she said that to me.

"What, do you mean Percy? Answer me I do not care if you are a goddess. If you took him...The fact that your Hera makes it so much worse for you…"

Show respect daughter of Athena, if you were not part of my plan I would have already turned you into grass and watch as one of my sacred animals devour you. She ordered sternly as another flash of hatred passed through her face before she disappeared.

" What plan?" I screamed but she was already gone, and I could feel myself waking.

I will find him the boy with one shoe… If that was what could bring Percy back… At least I know what to find. That brings me one step closer already.

**Hey guys! I really hoped you liked it and please review! Also, read my friend samantha4900's new story Percabethforever?! It's a great story and you will love it! Btw this chapter was also revised by Savanna Silverstone! Check her out too! And ik im saying it again but please review!**


End file.
